This invention is directed to the preparation of diamond films on silicon substrates for use in fabrication of electronic devices. Specifically this invention relates to a method whereby oriented diamond particles and films are grown relative to the crystallographic plane of the silicon substrate and to novel structures which are obtainable by such method. This invention may be used in the formation of heteroepitaxially grown diamond films for fabrication of semi-conductor electronic devices, such as transistors, diodes and various sensors. Diamond is a desirable material for production of semiconductor devices because it provides a higher energy band gap, higher breakdown voltage and higher saturation velocity compared with traditional materials such as silicon, germanium or gallium arsenide.